


◀ ♡✟• Ergo Proxy Shots •✟♡ ▶

by ScaredBirds



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Darkfic, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Original Character(s), Psychological, Romance, Songfic, Vanilla, crackfic, sadfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredBirds/pseuds/ScaredBirds
Summary: Una colección de One shots de Ergo Proxy, con un poco de todo y en diferentes categorías. La mayoría no tienen una relación entre si, pero algunos contaran con una o dos partes más, las cuales serán señalados con los siguientes símbolos: "[ ]".  Mientras tanto, pasa, siéntate y disfruta tu lectura con una pequeña taza de chocolate caliente para acompañar.P.D: TODOS LOS CONTENIDOS QUE LE PROVOQUEN ALGUNA INCOMODIDAD, ESTARAN SEÑALADOS EN LAS ADVERTENCIAS DEJADAS AL INICIO DE CADA CAPITULO.
Relationships: Ergo Proxy/Monad Proxy, Ergo Proxy/Re-l Mayer, Proxy One/Monad Proxy, Vincent Law/Re-l Mayer





	1. Recelo

**Author's Note:**

> Categoría: T
> 
> No. palabras: 2762.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.

Re-L sintió un desagradable nudo de repulsión en el interior de su estómago al ver a Vincent sonriendo hacia una de las pocas chicas de la comuna. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco era la primera vez que lo había visto siendo pegajosamente amable con los demás y eso incluía a las jóvenes del lugar. 

A Re-L realmente no le importaba quedarse en esa pequeña comuna mientras ella no detectara señales de peligro por parte de los habitantes y mientras el conejo fuera reparado lo antes posible. 

Pero sus nervios se alteraban con tan solo verlo hablando con otra chica más joven o más alegre que ella, era un caso patético y perturbador cuando anteriormente le daba completamente igual con quien estaba hablando Vincent, ahora no era capaz de soportarlo. 

Esta es la sexta comuna que ven en días y curiosamente la comuna con más población. Todos sus habitantes eran ciudadanos de distintas cúpulas que por alguna razón u otra terminaron encontrándose entre sí en este pequeño lugar. La mayoría ancianos y jóvenes adultos, y solo un determinado porcentaje de la población consistían en niños pequeños de entre los 5-10 años de edad. Algo muy extraño de ver y menos en una comuna como esta.

A Re-L le sorprendió encontrar vida fuera de las cúpulas, vidas humanas vagando por el mundo tan perdidas como ellos y claro, como no era de esperarse de la joven inspectora obviamente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de documentarlo en su pequeño diario y menos cuando tenían su transporte dañado luego de un buen estrellamiento. Fue una fortuna que encontrasen ese lugar, al menos tenía la oportunidad de volver a dormir en una cama otra vez porque era verdaderamente incomodo dormir en una superficie dura como la de su vieja "cama".

Aunque lo malo era que todo este lugar resultaba ser insatisfactorio para ella y empezaba a notar constantes cambios a su alrededor de los que podría gustarle. La situación de Vincent por ejemplo.

¿Es acaso normal que varias chicas se acerquen a un tipo como él? ¿Qué tiene de especial además de ser un proxy? Por supuesto que nadie sabe lo del proxy pero fuera de eso que tiene que tanto les llama la atención. Son tan parecidas a Pino cuando los veía comer a los dos.

Ella suspira, terminando de anotar sus interrogantes en el medio del papel. Se recarga contra la pared y luego voltea nuevamente en dirección a Vincent, quien está ayudando a cargar un par de cajas a una pareja de adultos mayores. Se queda en su lugar, observando las acciones del más alto y luego mira con atención como el hombre se sonroja al haber recibido lo que cree que es un cumplido hacia su impresionante fuerza de parte de uno de los ancianos. Definitivamente hay una razón para explicar su leve ceño fruncido.

-¿Que ves?-. Pregunta una vocecilla a su lado y ella se gira para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisota pintada de Pino. 

-¿Que te dije sobre agarrar mis cosas Pino?-. Dice fríamente, arrebatándole el lápiz labial junto con el set de sombras a la pequeña autoreiv quien gime en respuesta pero no se ve entristecida por el hecho. Re-L se levanta y guarda sus cosas en el interior de una de los cajones del buro al lado de su cama. La muchacha vuelve a sentarse y la niña la sigue hacia su lugar, recargándose contra ella mientras la ve escribir una serie de notas en su cuaderno.

-¿Qué haces?

-Escribo.

-OOoohhh-.Guarda silencio por un momento y luego vuelve a hablar.- ¿Y no es aburrido estar todo el día escribiendo?

-No. Me sienta bastante bien a la cabeza cuando no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer. 

-Hmmm. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué no tienes nada que hacer?

-¿Tengo que responder eso?

La niña se ríe, recargando sus brazos sobre las articulaciones de sus rodillas y luego chocando de espaldas contra la superficie de la cama. Re-L por supuesto que está más extrañada con el comportamiento de la maquina con semejante pregunta. ¿Qué tiene de divertido preguntar sobre eso?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pino quiere saber porque Re-L no tiene nada que hacer.

-Ya veo-. En realidad está considerando salir de ahí ahora mismo. De alguna u otra forma la presencia de Pino le está sentando mal en estos instantes.

-¿Entonces?-. Dice ella y se acerca nuevamente acomodándose a su lado. Anteriormente a Re-L le hubiese sido molesto tener a Pino tan cerca de ella, incluso se podría decir que sería capaz de arrojarla lejos si eso implicaba que mantuviese su espacio personal, pero ahora, eso era completamente diferente. Después de la caída de Romdeau su relación tendió a mejorar considerablemente entre las dos y casi llegaron a ser lo suficientemente cercanas como para contarse cualquier clase de secreto entre las dos. Era difícil de asimilar pero lo habían conseguido y a Re-L no le molestaba esta clase de acuerdo.

-No lo se. Supongo que no tengo una motivación para tener que hacer algo de todos modos o simplemente porque ya he cumplido con todo lo que tenía pendiente. Quien sabe, las razones son distintas y cambian respecto a la situación. Creo que esa es razón suficiente como para que no haga absolutamente nada además de escribir.

-...Okay

-Yep.

Espera que eso simplemente la haga esfumarse, pero al parecer Pino es mucho más dura de lo que podría pensar. Aunque su presencia es un poco incomoda, Re-L hace el mejor de los intentos para continuar escribiendo en el interior de su diario, le da un rápido vistazo a las páginas anteriores y luego regresa a su lugar.

La niña se recarga contra su brazo y con una profunda curiosidad en su tono pregunta:

-Oye Re-L ¿estas triste?

Su pluma se detiene y la mujer se voltea en su dirección solo para encontrarse con esa enorme sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes en la cara de la criatura. 

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Re-L esta triste porque Vince ya no ha hablado más con Re-L? 

La pregunta le cae como una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza. Re-L frunce el ceño pensando que la pregunta es alguna clase de broma de parte de la autoreiv. Ella cierra su cuaderno de golpe y en pocos segundos descubre que está al borde de estallar.

-Jeje. Desde que llegamos aquí Re-L se ve mucho más apagada que antes, cuando normalmente es mucho más mandona y gritona de lo que puede ser. También, Pino ha visto que se la pasa viendo mucho a Vince ¿eso quiere decir que Re-L extraña a Vince?

-¡Cierra la boca!-. Ella se levanta y sus mejillas recobran un color cobrizo en el medio de su ira, al mismo tiempo que se escucha el lastimoso caer de las páginas de su diario en el impulso. La niña toma las hojas y sin mucho esmero encuentra en el nombre de Vincent anotado diversas veces en ellas.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! También tiene un montón de páginas que dicen su nombre. ¡Entonces es verdad!

-¡¡Cállate!!-. Grita con desesperación y la autoreiv se esfuma de la habitación antes de que la cobertura de un libro choque contra la madera de la que está compuesta la pared. 

-¡Vince! ¡Vince!~ 

La escucha canturreando al otro lado de la cabaña, Re-L apenas si puede escuchar su molesta voz.

La chica suspira al saber que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para decirle que no se atreviera a propagar ninguna de sus tonterías a toda la gente de la comuna, probablemente se armaría un peor lio del que pudiese controlar. En todo caso, ya es demasiado tarde para decírselo así que se vuelve hacia la cama donde las hojas que se cayeron están esparcidas en las sabanas.

Silenciosamente agradece que no se haya llevado ninguna de esas hojas o juraría que usaría su escopeta para la próxima vez que la viera. Si es que había una próxima vez.

Cansada y exasperada, se acuesta por unos instantes abrazando su diario con recelo en lo que piensa en las tonterías que la niña autoreiv le menciono hace unos momentos.

¿Extrañar a Vincent sin estar lejos? ¿Extrañar a Vincent sin ninguna razón aparente por la cual extrañarlo? ¿Extrañar solo porque ambos tienen distintos asuntos que atender en la comuna? ¿Extrañar por extrañar? ¡¿Qué demonios es eso en primer lugar?!

Resulta increíble creer que una maquina pueda sobrecargar su cerebro, el virus cogito realmente tenía una tendencia a ser verdaderamente molesto cuando se le pegase la regalada gana y en experiencia propia debía recordarse a sí misma no sorprenderse con semejantes cosas.

Pero no vamos a negarle ciertos puntos.

¿No es aburrido estar todo el día escribiendo? ¿Por qué no había nada que hacer? ¿Acaso su vida era aburrida otra vez? ¿Cómo en Romdeau?

Es extraño que se le generen este tipo de dudas cuando nada en realidad a cambiado mucho. Los únicos cambios que nota son en Vincent y su viaje, no sobre ella. Y si su vida es así de aburrida tal como Pino se lo planteo es porque ella misma decidió que así fuera. Escribir es la única cosa que evita que se ponga como una lunática en el medio de este desagüe, no hay nada más que asimilar.

Pero si es así, ¿a qué vienen esos puntos de hace rato? 

¿Realmente es así? ¿Qué es Vincent de todos modos si no es nada más que un tipo patético e insoportable ante ella? ¿Por qué le importa tanto verlo si esta con otra chica o con otra persona en primer lugar? ¿No debería Re-L dejar de darle a este asunto tantas vueltas si quiere mantenerse cuerda? 

El aire frio invade la habitación, es insoportable, como todas estas ridículas preguntas que invaden su cabeza una y otra vez.

De repente ya no se encuentra en la comodidad de su cama y en cambio está paseándose por los alrededores de la comuna sin un objetivo fijo que seguir. Ella simplemente está caminando y luego sin darse cuenta, descubre que ha parado justo en el mismo lugar donde esta Vincent quien nuevamente está rodeado de las mismas chicas que vio hace rato junto con otros hombres alrededor.

Él sonríe. Cada día sonríe de manera mucho más cálida y estúpida que antes y eso le hace sentir minúsculas sensaciones en el interior de su estómago. Es verdaderamente molesto entender que es una sensación agradable también.

Entonces, una de las jóvenes chicas le ofrece a Vincent un pañuelo y él lo acepta sin más, regalándole una sonrisa más alegre que la anterior, los ojos de ambos se entrecruzan y la sensación desaparece intercambiándose por un ardor insoportable. Inexplicablemente se siente más enojada que antes y luego lo nota, con tan solo ver como mira a la otra.

Esta molesta.

Y Re-L comienza a comprender los sentimientos de Pino cuando Vincent le presta más atención a Re-L que a ella.

Observando la vía, se encuentra con un pequeño cubo de agua orillado en la puerta de una casa. Re-L lo toma y sin más se dirige hacia el grupo de personas en su frente.

-¡Vincent! 

Llama ella a mitad del camino, el otro la mira y se voltea preparado para su próxima orden, la seña que Re-L hace es suficiente para dejar a Vincent con una sensación de malestar en su interior pero èl no se queja y la sigue hacia el interior de una pequeña choza de madera con la que tiene cuidado de no chocar en la entrada.

-¿Sucede algo Re-L?-. Él pregunta suavemente con su típico toque de preocupación atento a cada una de sus necesidades.

-Agáchate-. Le ordena, dejando el cubo a un lado.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que te agaches Vincent.

Él se altera un poco con su tono de voz pero no es nada que no pueda manejar, asì que con un poco de desconfianza se agacha hacia ella quedando más o menos a su altura.

-Cierra los ojos-. Menciona y él no puede estar más extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo ciérralos!

Él salta con un poco de miedo y acatando su demanda cierra los ojos obedientemente. 

No sabe que pasa y no sabe que está pasando, pero Vincent se mantiene quieto mientras Re-L le sujeta el mentón y le voltea el rostro con un poco de brusquedad. Finalmente escucha el sonido del goteo del agua y posteriormente siente unos frágiles nudillos humedeciendo sus largos mechones de cabello. 

-¿Re-L?-. Pregunta pero es callado por un suave _"shh"_ sobresaliendo de sus labios.

Acata la orden y se deja hacer, disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos acomodándole el pelo enmarañado con la ayuda del agua. Sino fuese porque tiene la cabeza levemente agachada Re-L estaría viendo su increíble sonrojo avergonzado. Termina de alizar los mechones de su frente y deja al descubierto un tierno gallito de pelo sobresaliente en la parte superior. Re-L se separa, admirando su obra con una sonrisa sigilosa. Él se ve exactamente igual a como se lo encontró la primera vez...

Y así es como le gusta.

-Umm ¿Re-L? ¿Por qué fue---?

-Te ves bien en rojo.

-¡¿E-Eh?!

Se exalta y posteriormente un agradable calor le invade la piel delicada de sus parpados. El miedo lo invade con la profunda oscuridad y luego tiembla un poco sobre su lugar hasta que sus labios chocan contra una suavidad desconocida que es maravillosa al tacto. El rose es gentil y el movimiento amable y dulce, es alguna clase de conforte para su reciente temor.

Entonces le cae la idea y Vincent se da cuenta que ella lo está besando. Y a él le gusta este beso.

Re-L no tarda en añadir más intensidad a sus acciones con el deslizamiento de su lengua sobre su labio superior pidiéndole temerosamente el acceso y como no es de esperar, él la deja pasar sin ningún impedimento.

Sus lenguas se entrecruzan y ambos se graban el sabor del otro en lo que perdura su pequeño momento de intimidad.

Ambos se separan, respirando con dificulta y en lo que Vincent está recobrando aire siente la respiración jadeante de Re-L en su oído. Ella le susurra.

-Pase lo que pase, no abrirás los ojos. Incluso cuando salgas de aquí. No lo harás. ¿Entendido?

Demanda en una voz oscura y seductora que cautiva su corazón, Vincent se siente débil ante su presencia y él no puede hace nada más que asentir ante su debilidad mientras sus piernas le tambalean tal cual a un cervatillo.

Satisfecha, le da un último beso en la mejilla que el no se ve venir jamás y luego, lo único que escucha Vincent es el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a su lado y luego, en el solitario ambiente de la cabaña Vincent está tocándose temblorosamente la mejilla y los labios en un sagrado intento por mantenerse despierto.

_Re-L lo beso._

_Fue su segundo beso._

La cosa es... _Que no sabe porque fue._

* * *

De camino a su cabaña, Re-L recapitula su conversación con Pino. 

¿Re-L extraña a Vince? 

Eso es lo menos que preguntaría Pino observando su situación y cuando menos se lo puede esperar, Re-L recuerda el excitado y sonrosado rostro de Vincent en su reciente encuentro. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y ella acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos sus suaves labios.

"¿Extrañar a Vincent?" Se pregunta mentalmente, en seguida un recuerdo de él y la chica sonriendo se entrecruza en su cabeza, sobre todo la de él. 

El ceño de Re-L se frunce levemente y rápidamente recobra su semblante frio y serio que la caracteriza.

_"Eso realmente se queda corto"._


	2. R A I S O N  D' E T R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clasificación: T
> 
> No. palabras: 5991
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Menciones de muerte implícitas, autoflagelación emocional, lenguaje vulgar leve, depresión, menciones implícitas de suicidio. (Básicamente... ANGST. Mucho angst. Ten cuidado si estos temas son sensibles para ti).

* * *

**_"Por favor llévame a la cama y apaga la luz"._ **

* * *

Él los amo desde la primera vez que despertó en el interior de esa desierta habitación, cuando los creadores calmaron sus temores y le ofrecieron cobijo estando sumido en el interior de un desesperante miedo a lo desconocido; tembloroso y tan muerto de frio como un pequeño cachorro abandonado en la intemperie.

Amo a sus creadores desde la primera vez que sus ojos sin color se encontraron con los marrones de ellos, contemplando la hermosura y las grandes diferencias que tenía él entre su especie. Contemplando la grandeza de sus manos oscuras, sobre las diminutas de un hombre de mediana edad dándose cuenta de la fragilidad que tenían estos seres sobre él y muy pronto, entendiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte seria la muerte para estas frágiles criaturas.

Amo el sonido de sus voces, la voz arrulladora de las jóvenes hembras y el tacto tembloroso de las crías a su alrededor.

Amaba tener la atención de sus creadores, recibir cuidado de estos mismos, al igual que adoraba sentirse parte de la especie aunque fuera en un ambiente tan solitario, y cubierto por nada más que el irritante color blanco de las grandes salas llenas de cables y maquinaria a su alrededor. 

Estaría tan sorprendido al conocer lo que sus creadores podrían hacer con tamaños tan insignificantes, tanto así que por si mismo desarrollaría el talento de la creación por medio de la observación. Recordaría sentirse alagado cuando su don fuese descubierto y luego tal vez, se encontraría en otra cámara teniendo una detallada inspección a su corteza cerebral. Algo muy normal en esos días.

¿Pero que es mayor honor que aquella sensación de bienestar cuando un creador te devuelve su amor? 

¿Qué es mayor muestra de amor que aquella en la que tu creador te otorga un nombre? 

Su nombre...

Proxy ONE.

Entendería que estaría luciendo como un niño pequeño en esos momentos, pero a él no le importaría. Amaría su nombre, tal cual y como hizo con sus creadores desde su nacimiento y él lo haría sin cuestionar, porque lo que los creadores te otorgan es una bendición y un regalo todo poderoso que todo proxy debe añorar. No importa que, después de todo ellos le otorgaron la vida y ellos eran su razón de ser. 

Y si su razón de ser desaparecía, ¿Quién era el entonces?

¿Qué sería de él sin sus creadores?

* * *

**"Dobla tus manos, dame una señal, guarda tus mentiras".**

* * *

A veces tenía una grave sensación de malestar, nunca conseguiría explicarlo realmente pero siempre aparecía como un retorcimiento en el interior de sus entrañas, lo suficientemente molesto como para alertarlo, lo suficientemente desagradable como para generarle una amarga sensación en la boca que duraría mínimo un día entero.

Sin embargo, nada de eso era demasiado para un ente como él. No comparado con el dolor que veía día a día en el interior de la base.

Había tristeza en su mirada, había decepción cuando no podía hacer nada para librar a sus creadores por el sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando.

Aun si estaban ocultos detrás de estas duras paredes, sus creadores seguían siendo tan vulnerables a la atmosfera del exterior, muy diferente a sus compañeros y hermanos proxy quienes al exponerse jamás experimentarían ningún síntoma de intoxicación o alguna baja de muerte que los pudiese preocupar.

Hubo ocasiones en las que sin aviso propio los cuerpos delicados de sus creadores caían por el suelo, a veces se sostenían a los barandales de las escaleras mientras se agarraban con fuerza la boca en un vago intento para retener la intoxicación, otras veces solo dormían durante tres días enteros hasta que la asquerosidad del olor obligaba a los demás creadores a retener el cuerpo en una bolsa oscura que se llevaban a algún lugar en el interior del edificio.

A One le toco vivir el escenario varias veces durante su estadía en la base y cada día, su corazón se estrujaba de ira. 

No podía soportarlo y mucho menos podía soportar el dolor de la despedida. 

Cada día era una pequeña muerte en este toxico territorio y cada día sentía más pesar que el anterior.

Él y sus hermanos tenían la misma sensación sofocante y el sentimiento que compartían entre ellos era una fuente inútil de consuelo para su pesar.

¿Qué podía hacer para proteger a sus creadores? ¿Qué podían hacer para incrementar sus esperanzas de vida? ¿Acaso este era el final para una especie tan gloriosa como el ser humano?

¿Sus dioses? ¿Su todo?

-... ... Hay una manera-. Escucho decir de parte de una joven humana de cabellos dorados amarrados en una coleta

-Pero no queremos que te sientas obligado a hacerlo One, encontraremos otra forma-. Hablo una voz masculina en el fondo, un hombre de mayor edad envuelto en una bata blanca.

¿Obligado?

Él casi se rio ante eso.

No había otra forma más rápida para salvar a sus creadores, sería demasiado tarde antes de que se diese cuenta que ellos dos se hubiesen ido, dejándolo solo. 

Él no quería eso, de todas las cosas...

Eso no.

Él quería hacer esto...

Él tenía que hacer esto.

.

.

.

.

.

La nave esta lista para despegar, en poco tiempo los creadores abandonaran la tierra y la tarea de los proxys comenzara. Se ha establecido que todas las rejas estarán cerradas hasta que se hayan asegurado de que todos los usuarios estén a bordo.

No hay despedidas, no hay llantos que se escuchen en esta habitación además de los leves murmullos de los creadores sobre la localización de posibles fallos en la nave. Por supuesto, todos están rezando porque el viaje al espacio exterior sea de lo más seguro y pacífico, nadie puede imaginarse muriéndose en ese abandonado y solitario lugar.

Ni siquiera se tiene una idea de cómo sería vivir ahí. Aun así, él espera que lleguen a su destino con seguridad y como juramento de lealtad, prometió quedarse en ese lugar solo hasta que esa nave desapareciera completamente de su punto de vista.

De esa manera se aseguraría de que sus creadores estarán a salvo.

-One.-. Escucha detrás suyo y el mencionado se voltea encontrándose con la joven muchacha rubia ahora envuelta en un traje de seguridad blanco al que le falta el casco para protegerla completamente. Ella se acerca y tímidamente le pide que se agache, acción que no tarda ni un segundo en atender. Al hacer esto, percibe la frialdad de una cadena dorada que sujeta la figura irregular de lo que cree es una cruz.

Sostiene el dije entre sus manos, observándolo detalladamente hasta que encuentra en la parte trasera del mismo el número "uno" escrito en romano. Sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y por poco una lágrima quiere salir de las esquinas de sus ojos. Es una suerte que su creador no lo esté mirando ahora o sino, fallaría inmediatamente en su tarea de crear un mundo maravilloso si así fuera.

-Regresaremos cuando la atmosfera de la tierra sea lo suficientemente sana para albergar vida, One. Puede que el proceso de curación tarde 2 mil años o incluso más de lo planeado, de todas maneras, volveremos en cuanto esta tierra finalmente se abra a nosotros otra vez. Por ahora, procura seguir el plan hasta que las nubes se dispersen ¿de acuerdo?

-... ... ... 

-... ¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede?

-... ... Q-¿Que pasara si no regresan en el tiempo predestinado creador?

A cualquier hombre le resultaría estúpida la pregunta, incluso a él como proxy le suena ridícula esta cuestión porque suena como si temiese ser abandonado, lo que es completamente improbable. No obstante, el rostro que mantiene la mujer en su frente no muestra señales de queja o disgusto ante la pregunta y en cambio, una mirada neutral prevalece ahí como si nunca hubiese conocido otra faceta.

Pasan los segundos más largos de su vida y finalmente la escucha riéndose suavemente.

-No te preocupes. Te prometo que a pesar de que el tiempo se prolongue nosotros regresaremos, en tal caso, procura completar tu tarea primero ¿está bien?-. La muchacha le acaricia el pelo y la calidez de su palma se queda en su mejilla.- Veraz que todos podremos disfrutar de este paraíso sin nada de qué preocuparnos otra vez... _Todos juntos_ , **_One_** _._ -. Ella sonríe cálidamente y One aprecia el gesto como única fuente de consuelo. Procura grabarse esa sonrisa, porque será la última vez que la vera.

-Si creador.

No hay abrazos de despedidas, solo un par de miradas y luego no hay nada más.

La joven sube a la nave y la entrada de la misma finalmente se cierra. Las compuertas del edificio se abren y lo último que escucha además de aquella brisa violenta es la descarga que sueltan los propulsores al encenderse. Él cierra los ojos y lo único que pide es que sus creadores lleguen con bien a su siguiente destino.

Finalmente, cuando abre sus parpados descubre que la nave se ha ido y con ella, sus dioses.

* * *

**_"Acuéstate a mi lado, no escuches como grito,_ **

_**entierra tus dudas y duerme".** _

* * *

Se le dio libertad a los proxys para crear la forma de vida que ellos determinasen para sus creaciones. La creatividad fue la clave para este renacimiento teniendo cada quien un pensamiento distinto y una forma diferente para llevar a cabo su tarea encomendada, no habría razón por la cual no observar una diversidad de escenarios utópicos en estas tierras áridas.

Todos los proxys al menos se basaron en alguna faceta de la humanidad misma para sentar las bases de sus cúpulas, algunos representando lugares ubicados en algún tiempo del siglo xxi otros desarrollaron sitios fantásticos en los que los seres humanos fácilmente podían olvidarse de sus penas con tan solo el rebosar de una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, que él no fue ninguna excepción

No obstante, su caso fue algo de lo que discutir.

Cuando creo su cúpula pensó en el sufrimiento de sus creadores, pensó en la enfermedad, las heridas, los sollozos de piedad, el hambre, en la muerte, las sonrisas y las sentimentales palabras de amor que se compartían mutuamente entre sí.

Imagino un mundo en donde sus creaciones no tuviesen que pasar por el mismo sufrimiento y rápidamente se acordó de las molestias que presentaron sus dioses tras su evolución. Entonces, decidió apoyar a sus propias creaciones con una mano derecha obediente y leal: 

Los autoreivs. 

Con ambos seres apoyándose entre si mutuamente para resolver sus problemas, la vida en su cúpula no sería para nada complicada. Al contrario, estaba seguro que este era el perfecto paraíso utópico que todo humano podría desear ya que ahora que se había deshecho del dolor y las preocupaciones nadie tendría porque sufrir, eso añadiéndole además un correcto modelo sistémico perfectamente equilibrado y desarrollado como la misma existencia de sus ciudadanos.

Con él como guía para sus hijos, el temor y las desgracias podían dejarse de lado. Incluso las problemáticas sociales más triviales jamás estarían documentadas en ningún apartado de la historia porque no habría existencia alguna de ellas y todos estaban lo suficiente conformes con sus vidas por lo que no habría razón para pedir más.

Todos eran felices.

Todo era perfecto.

Y todos lo amaban por tan maravilloso regalo utópico. Amaban este paraíso como también lo amaban a él y él se sentía feliz.

Lastimosamente, nadie nunca le dijo que hasta la utopía mejor desarrollada era la más propensa a caer y fue entonces que tras varios años de goce y tranquilidad en dicha hermosa cúpula, se empezó a dar cuenta de sus propios errores y muy pronto, el dolor que tanto se esforzó en eliminar retorno en su máxima potencia _hacia su mismo ser._

* * *

**_"Descubrirás que soy solo un mal sueño"_ **

* * *

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

¿Cómo pudo condenar a su propia creación en este tipo de miseria?

¿Cómo pudo robarle la vida a sus creaciones y volverlas entes sin alma y razonamiento critico?

**_ Era un monstruo. _ **

**_ ¡¡Era un maldito monstruo con el título de un dios!! _ **

Los condeno a una vida sin sentido siguiendo solo lo que estaba establecido en su propio código, ellos no podían crecer más allá de ese maldito código, ellos no tenían nada que dijese que tenían un valor real además de su propia naturaleza humana, eran meras marionetas y estaban muertos por dentro. Incapaces de reproducirse y ser independientes de él. De su sistema estúpido que tanto defendían con uñas y dientes. Incapaces de amar porque el amor que le regalaban era jodidamente ciego y absurdo.

Condeno a sus creaciones desde el momento en que implemento este sistema perfecto, este sistema que los alegro a todos pero que al final siempre fue solo causa suya.

Es su culpa que estas creaciones estén descomponiéndose lentamente frente a sus ojos, es su culpa no poder darles una vida adecuada y una oportunidad para expandirse, es su culpa dejar que estas creaciones suyas lo amasen tanto hasta el punto en que no les importase matar a otros con tal de conseguir su amor.

Es su culpa que todo esté tan podrido.

**_¡¡¡T O D O E S S U C U L P A!!!_ **

¿Pero acaso eso no funciono? 

¿Acaso lo que hizo no cumplió su cometido?  
¿Funciono no es así?  
¿No debería sentirse orgulloso por tan precioso paraíso? 

Si es así, ¿Por qué duele tanto ver a sus propias creaciones? ¿No los ama también? 

No importaba por donde lo viera, lo único que conseguía mirar eran solo costales de gusanos tambaleándose a su alrededor. ¿Qué se suponía que era esto? ¿Dónde se supone que estaba la belleza de los hombres que alguna vez conoció? 

La respuesta es fácil:

_Sus creaciones no poseen esta belleza, sus creaciones son incapaces de poseerla porque **nunca han estado vivas.**_

Se siente tan mal y llora en silencio cuando piensa en la condena que cargan sus creaciones.

¿Pero quién es él para juzgarlos cuando es su culpa? No tiene siquiera el derecho para odiarlos, _fue él_ quien los creo, ellos no saben ni siquiera por lo que está pasando pero lo aman a pesar de todo, y aun así él tiene todas las descaradas ganas de deshacerse de ellos como si de cucarachas se tratasen.

Los ama y los odia pero detesta que este tipo de destino tenga que ser tan cruel. En el fondo solo desea que sus creadores regresen y salir de este jueguito de ser el dios imperfecto del que tanto miedo tiene.

¿Y sabes qué? 

Nada sucede por mucho que ruegue.

Transcurren los días y a menudo se repite el mismo mantra devastador una y otra vez hasta que siente que no puede más: "Eres una basura, eres un dios imperfecto". En este punto solo desea desaparecer y olvidar que fue él quien creo esta porquería de hogar.

Llega un momento en que no puede soportarlo más, llega un instante en que las náuseas son mayores que el impulso de contestar con una sonrisa a sus subordinados y se harta de este paraíso maldito. Se harta de fingir que todo lo que ha hecho está bien o de ocultar que no es más que un fracasado, y solo entonces decide abandonar su trono abriéndose paso a un mundo desconocido en las afueras de esas áridas tierras grises.

Camina durante días sin un objetivo en mente que sea su nueva razón de ser. De un momento a otro descubre que la caminata ciega lo llevo a los límites de otra cúpula. Siente la presencia del proxy con tan solo rodear el cristal y se pregunta mentalmente si sería bueno entrar, se sume en los pensamientos y las plantas de sus pies lo dirigen hacia lo alto de una torre en el interior de la cúpula. Se detiene de golpe y sus ojos parpadean observando la belleza de la ciudad que tiene un profundo parecido con su "hogar".

De repente, una melódica voz detrás suyo le pregunta cuál es la razón de su llegada y extrañado por el valor obtenido al atreverse a voltear, se encuentra con la compasiva mirada del proxy de Mosk. Sus labios tiemblan en el justo momento en que trata de expresar las palabras, solo para encontrar que estas al final se quedan atoradas en el interior de su garganta y en unos microsegundos las esquinas de sus ojos se inundan en sal lo que lo lleva a dirigirse las manos enguantadas a su rostro, llorando en silencio justo frente a ella.

_Es una vergüenza llorar frente a otro proxy._

_Es una vergüenza hacer esto en frente del proxy de otra cúpula._

_¿Cómo puede siquiera atreverse a lucir tan inútil aquí? Es un desperdicio._

Entre sus insultos mentales, una amable calidez le rodea el cuerpo con ternura. Por una vez en su vida se permite tener el derecho de llorar y acepta esta pequeña muestra de compasión como única fuente de consuelo.

_Le ha fallado a su creador, le ha fallado a sus hijos y sobretodo se ha fallado a sí mismo. Ojala alguien se apiade de su penosa alma._

Ella le dice que está bien, que comprende su dolor y le suplica continuamente que le permita olvidarlo.

Vieras que no hay palabras para expresar lo profundamente agradecido que esta con esto. Aunque no tenga absoluta idea de quien es ella, acepta el olvido y se deja hacer mientras se duerme en la comodidad de su regazo, hacia un sueño profundo del que no tiene ganas de despertar.

Ni ahora, ni nunca...

* * *

**_"Deja que las sabanas absorban mis lágrimas,_ **

_**y observa como la única salida desaparece".** _

* * *

Es casi tan gracioso observar lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, olvidando la única cosa que le impedía sentirse vivo y viviendo con la persona de la cual se enamoró.

Ambos eran el uno para el otro. 

Se comprendían mutuamente, entendían el peso que significaba el saber que sus creaciones eran tan imperfectas como ellos y consolaban su pesar a base de besos y abrazos perdiéndose en las maravillas del instante; hablando sobre sus miedos y sus deseos, fingiendo que ese mundo a sus espaldas nunca existió y solo centrándose en su propia felicidad.

Realmente fue mucho más fácil olvidarlo todo al lado de Monad y One se sintió más aliviado de que ella también correspondiese esos pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos podría tener una existencia tan feliz de no ser porque se encontraron y sintió que las cosas eran mejores de esta manera a como las estaban llevando antes. 

Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera el amor de la propia Monad podía borrar la mancha de imperfección que yacía en la densidad de su ser...

A veces ni siquiera sus besos bastaban para reconfortarlo, a veces solo lo encontraba mirando por horas hacia la nada o en ocasiones le preguntaba si sus creadores todavía los seguían amando luego de tantos años en la distancia.

Por supuesto que Monad siempre lo animo y le entrego todo el amor que un ser tan amable y lastimado como él podía obtener. Al menos de esa forma conseguía recuperar su estado de ánimo por unos minutos más hasta que regresaba a estar tan pensante como de costumbre. Lo que le partía el corazón. 

Entonces One oculto sus temores de Monad y se apegó a ella con el único objetivo de hacerla feliz, aunque creyó que la estrategia funciono la verdad es que Monad todavía podía sentir la tristeza en el fondo de su voz, rompiéndose silenciosamente. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y decidida se le acercó un día en el jardín, abrazándolo con fuerza por detrás mientras le susurraba en el oído con una voz al borde del sollozo:

-Te amo, mi amor. Y nuestros creadores te aman con la misma intensidad que yo, estoy segura que sin importar lo que hayamos hecho perdonaran la injusticia creada por nuestros pecados.

Nada pudo ser más lastimoso que eso y One dejo de lado su faceta alegre solo para volver a llorar. Le devolvió el abrazo y ambos lloraron.

Compro la última creencia capaz de mantenerlo cuerdo y se dejó llevar por la misma. Después de todo ¿Qué le quedaba a un dios defectuoso como él sino Monad? Los dos eran unos pecadores, abandonaron a sus hijos defectuosos de lado y estaban siendo egoístas al elegir este camino.

¿Pero que más daba? Tal y como dijo Monad, sus dioses lo perdonarían... 

Sus dioses comprenderían que dio lo mejor de sí al crear a esta nueva raza humana.

¿Qué tenía de malo intentar hacer todo perfecto otra vez? ¿Qué había de malo en tomar sus propias decisiones?

Nuevamente, una parte de él lo flagelo con desprecio. 

Las voces a su alrededor gritándole con la más perversa dureza en palabras como: "Traidor" "Cobarde" "Egoísta" o "Eres demasiado inútil como para hacerte cargo de esta responsabilidad".

Y como si no fuera algo de qué esperarse, el proxy estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

-Quédate conmigo-. Le imploro Monad.- Por favor quédate conmigo aquí, solo un poco más, al menos hasta que nuestro creador regrese. 

Si esto significaba vivir sin dudas, si esa vida consistía en nada más que su propia paz y felicidad mental, una vida sin temor al rechazo y solo con Monad.

One lo haría.

Y tal como prometió, lo hizo.

* * *

**"No me digas porque,  
bésame,**   
**adiós ".**

* * *

_"Los creadores nos aman y nos perdonaran..."_

_"Ellos regresaran ¿no hay porque dudar cierto? Ella lo prometió, lo hizo, no hay razón para preocuparse ¿verdad? Monad incluso lo dijo:_

_Sus dioses regresaran y entonces este lugar...  
La misión...  
Él... ... ... ..."_

.

.

.

.

"... ... .... ¿Qué pasara con él?"

Nunca pensó en las inconsistencias de los planos de la matriz, nunca se preguntó porque las matrices no eran capaces de reproducir humanos fértiles desde el inicio. En lo único que se enfocó durante tantos años era solo en seguir el plan, ocupándose de su propia cúpula sin hacerse ninguna cuestión pensando alegremente en la llegada de sus amos hasta que se vio obligado a abandonar y vivir junto a Monad a costa de su fracaso.

En ninguna ocasión imagino que se iba a cuestionar esto, más bien, intento deshacerse de esos pensamientos al dudar sobre su objetivo pero poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta de las cosas y conforme más hallaba su corazón crujía una vez más...

Comenzó con una serie de preguntas sobre la matriz y luego procedió con un estremecedor sentimiento de nostalgia que inevitablemente le llevo a analizar sus memorias.

One soñaba incontables veces la misma despedida, una y otra vez todas las noches hasta que llegaba a un punto en que no conciliaba dormir. Las mañanas siguientes eran una pérdida de energía increíble y lucia constantemente alarmado por todo, al punto en que casi se volvió paranoico. Llego a un momento en que no podía dejar de pensar en eso y justo en su peor momento una voz resonaba en el interior de su cabeza...

-"¿No te parece raro? Llevamos varios días "arreglando" esto y aun así... sigue sin funcionar".

-... ... ...

-"Dime. ¿Crees que este aparato falla a propósito?"

-... ... ...

-"¿Por qué todavía no podemos reproducir a la raza humana? ¿No te has preguntado que así es como la matriz ha sido diseñada? Su única función, ¿es solo producir humanos infértiles? Estos planos que nos dieron... ... ..."

-"Es gracioso, ya hemos sobrepasado la cantidad de años de espera y tus amos, siguen sin volver. ¿Estás seguro que no te abandonaron?"

-"¡Cierto! ¿Por qué nos abandonarían de todos modos? _Ningún creador sería tan cruel como para dejar a su creación ¿verdad?"_

-" Espera, ¿estás enojado? Oye, no puede ser tan malo ¡anímate un poco! ¿Estas contento con esta vida no? ¿Por qué no descansas un poco de la matriz? Seguro que Monad estará tan preocupada por ti, deberías prestarle un poco más de atención. La tienes muriéndose por ti".

-"Descansa y olvídate de todo ¿quieres? Estas muy agotado, jeje".

Sentía que se derrumbaba, su mente se desbordaba con desdén y las dudas carcomían su interior como pequeños gusanos. Se sintió tan horrible pensar lo que esa misma voz le dijo fuese cierto, aun así, trato lo más posible de olvidarse de ella tristemente, con el lento pasar de los días la sensación de inseguridad incrementaba y ya no solo se encontró deseando que sus creadores volvieran sino que además alguien le dijera que nada de esto era cierto.

Suplico en la oscuridad, pero nadie nunca lo escucho...

Más tarde, se encontró devuelta en su propia cúpula. Resguardado en el interior de una sala lejana a la matriz observando con cansancio los planos de la misma.

¿Y si el creador realmente no los amaba? 

¡NO! Eso no podía ser cierto, si la humanidad no los amara entonces ellos no se hubieran esmerado tanto en cuidarlos y amarlos, los volvieron inmunes a la catástrofe que se presentaba en el planeta, les otorgaron una serie de habilidades que cualquier pseudo-humano podría envidiar, por no decir que les otorgaron un nombre con que caminar.

Básicamente, sus dioses humanos los salvaron de este planeta. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Con eso era suficiente para él.

Si realmente estuviese siendo utilizado ¿entonces porque le dieron una conciencia? ¿No hubiera sido mejor no otorgársela y actuar nada más como un simple y mísero autoreiv?

No tendría sentido...

Estaba a punto de salir de la sala cuando de repente, una voz áspera y oscura invadió su mente con otra cuestión:

-"Así que ¿ellos te salvaron? o ¿tu los estas salvando a ellos?"-. Él, paro en seco, dudando por unos segundos al responder.

¿Salvándolos? Por supuesto que los estaba salvando, One quería el bienestar de sus dioses asì cuando retornaran al planeta, tendrían un lugar saludable en el que vivir y--

-"¿Es eso así? ¿Entonces por qué te abandonaron en un lugar tan podrido y contaminado como este en primer lugar?"

-¡!

-"Eso tampoco tiene sentido ¿sabes? Tu básicamente eras su hijo, desde el momento en que abriste los ojos adoptaste a esa mujer como tu madre y ella te dejo aquí. SOLO. ¿Para qué dices? Je, ¿por qué otra razón crees que les dieron la inmunidad y esas habilidades especiales y los dejaron en este mísero planeta, hmm? ¿Para construir casitas y vivir felices aquí para siempre? Je, ternurita".

-y-yo... nooo... 

-"Que inocente. Se nota que no te das cuenta de las intenciones de tus "dioses". ¿Enserio crees que no estas siendo controlado solo porque eres capaz de pensar? ¿Estás seguro que cuando todo esto de la misión haya acabado humanos y proxys coexistirán en armonía?"

-"¿Por qué estas aquí, **_One_**?"

-Por qué... por qué tengo una-

-"¿Por qué te llamas One?

-¡! ¡Y-Yo, no se!

-"¿P O R Q U É, O N E? ¿Por qué no Salomón? ¿Raúl? ¿Samael? ¿Amon? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los nombres tu tenías que ser un número, _ONE_? ¿Es acaso normal llamar a un hijo con un número de serie? ¿Qué acaso eso suena agradable?"

-...

-"... ... ...Nunca te has preguntado eso ¿verdad?"

-...no.

-"Je, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría un perro tan disciplinado como tu hacerlo?".

-¡¡Cállate!!-. Grito él al vacío, llevándose las manos a las puntiagudas orejas.

-"Y dices que no puedes ser controlado. Mira que eres un tonto. Los humanos te vieron la cara con sonrisas y falsas promesas y tú bien que te las tragaste todas _como un niño bueno. Y a pesar de todo finges que nada está pasando, finges que no te traicionaron"._

-¡Mientes! ¡Ellos no me harían eso!

-"¿Hmm? ¿Tú lo crees?"

-Si.

-"Bueno, ya que tanto lo dices, contéstame esto: ¿ella alguna vez te miro con amor?"

-... D-¿de que estas hablando? 

-"¿Ella te abrazo como tú la abrazabas a ella? ¿Ese hombre te devolvía la sonrisa sin forzar sus comisuras? ¿Alguna vez ambos te dijeron que te querían? ¿Sentiste su felicidad a tu lado? ¿Recuerdas algún momento en que ellos no te hayan llamado además del trabajo?" 

-... ... nooo.

-"Pobre criatura. Los has alabado por tanto tiempo hasta el punto en que los volviste tu _razón de ser_ y aun así, no te regresan la cantidad de amor que te mereces. Podrías simplemente destruirlos, pero aquí estas cumpliendo las expectativas, suplicando que te den migajas de amor cuando fácilmente podrías tomar todo el banquete. Me das lastima."

-p-pero ellos me aman... nos aman.

-"Es adorable verte intentando aferrarte a lo que te relacionaba con ellos. Pudiste haberte cambiado el nombre tal y como Monad y otros proxys hicieron, sin embargo, decidiste conservar tu número de serie y te dejaste llevar por la mentira. Cumpliendo meticulosamente cada parte de su plan".

-noo... ¡¡NOO!! ¡¡Detente!!

-"¡Estúpido perro faldero! ¡Crees que eres un humano y vives como uno! Pero lo único que eres para ellos es--"

-¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Grito con fuerza y los vidrios de las ventanas salieron disparados al verse golpeados por la onda sónica. Sus mejillas oscuras se inundaron por las lágrimas y One se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando con fuerza en el interior de la habitación. De repente, el silencio que apenas consiguió se rompió por la oscura voz quien tomo forma de una sombra enmascarada, la cual nuevamente le restregó la amarga verdad en la cara.

Acercándose a paso sigiloso por detrás y apoyando la barbilla en la cima de su hombro desnudo de manera que sus siguientes palabras nunca pasarían desapercibidas de sí.

 **-" _Solo eres UN DESECHABLE._ _Y tu única_ _función_ _aquí_ en este puto planeta ya está por terminar"**.

Ambos se vieron, el reflejo de si mismo dividido en dos sobre los pedazos de cristal. La oscuridad llorando cuatro lagrimas blancas a su lado sonriendo de manera macabra y lunática sobre él. 

Este era él.

Esa basura inútil era él.

El silencio lo invadió, se limpió las lágrimas con la muñeca y sus pies lo dirigieron hacia la cima de la torre. Estando a pocos metros del trono algo resonó, un sonido sordo en su interior. Vino con rapidez y se esfumo como el viento mientras se aferraba a las paredes, sus garras atravesaron el cemento y muy pronto se encontró deslizándose por la pared, escuchando el sonido del agua fluir junto a otra replica de aquella sensación.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en toda su vida había sentido _el latido del despertar._

* * *

**"Ni siempre, ni nunca,**   
**Adiós".**

* * *

El cielo se veía bonito en rojo, nunca antes había visto un cielo como este en su vida. Podía decir que esta era la mejor vista que jamás pudo apreciar en tantos años. ¿Por qué nunca le tomo el tiempo a esto?

One sonreía contemplando el espectáculo que le otorgaban los misiles desde aquella zona desértica, se preguntó qué tan alto podrían llegar, ¿sería lo suficientemente alto para que ellos lo vieran? El sonido que se produce es gratificante, es el sonido de la destrucción. 

¿Cómo hace un objeto tan peligroso para sonar tan bien? ¿Es eso algo sano siquiera? Je, no lo entendía, pero sus labios alargaron su sonrisa y sus parpados cansados nunca se cerraron a pesar de lo desmotivado que estaba. 

Se sentía como alguien nuevo...

 _Roto... pero nuevo._ ¿Qué más podía pedir? 

Se paró sobre una columna de roca destrozada, lo suficientemente alto como para maravillarse con las luces en el cielo. Pensó como se sentiría estar arriba, pensó si sería posible gritar a tal altura y tal vez si sentiría el dolor de la caída en cuanto bajara. ¿No se seria gratificante?

Su mente se apagó y espero en la inmensidad del desierto ¿a qué cosa? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, solo espero en el medio de ese devastador espectáculo envuelto en polvos y cenizas, con la capa roja en el peor estado.

El silencio lo devoro lentamente y muy pronto algo se sentía húmedo sobre la piel de sus mejillas.

¿Estaba lloviendo? 

Se llevó la mano a la cara y gotas de agua aparecieron en su palma. Su corazón se estrujo y procedente a ello sintió un vacío. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan vacío. 

¿Por qué estaba tan vacío? 

Alguien gritaba en la lejanía, alguien sollozaba con fuerza. Él le regaño a esta voz en el desierto, le dijo que se callara, le pidió que se alejara y gritara sus tonterías en otro lado, entonces el volumen de los gritos aumento y One sintió su corazón aplastándose con fuerza.

Entonces lo entendió...

La lluvia, la sensación de vacío, los gritos...

**TODOS ERAN SUYOS.**

* * *

**_"A D I O S"._ **

* * *

¿Sabes? Es irónico.

Una vez prometió que complacería a sus dioses creando cúpulas y ciudades en las que sus propias creaciones pudieran vivir, se sentiría en la cima del mundo, tan cerca de sus amos y tan feliz de que sus creaciones lo amasen por tan grandioso trabajo.

Pero ahora... Ese sueño era una tontería.

Juro que no volvería a jugar a ser dios otra vez, se negó a tener una nueva razón de ser, se aferró a la idea de que nada de lo que estaba haciendo podría hacerlo sentir mejor con este dolor en el pecho, y a pesar de ello, denegó el olvido. 

Era seguro que no solo él hubiese descubierto la verdad, estaba convencido de que no era el único que tenía este sentimiento de autodestrucción rebosante con fuerza en el pecho, allá afuera también existían otros proxys como él además de la propia Monad.

Sus hermanos, sus compañeros, su gente.

¿Si él estaba en esta situación? ¿Qué pasaría después?

Bueno. 

Aquí estaba él, parado al frente del cristal y con las palmas reposando sobre la superficie lisa y fría del mismo. Observo sobre el vidrio y encontró un rostro enmascarado muy semejante a la forma de la sombra que lo persiguió hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Se llamaría a sí mismo un mentiroso si dijera que no quería volver a crear otra cosa, después de todo, para eso fue hecho... Para crear. 

Y eso es exactamente lo que haría.

Crearía un vengador, crearía una criatura que cobraría el costo de la traición de la humanidad ante los proxys y los haría pedazos porque ese es el castigo que se merecen al abandonar a sus hijos.

Probablemente alguien debatiría si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, si era acaso bueno que un hijo le pagara a un padre con tan humillante delito cuando él hizo lo mismo.

Pero a One ya no le importaba y estaba completamente seguro de su decisión, no le podían restregar que era un asesino psicópata que nunca amo porque todos estaban equivocados en eso.

Porque él amo hace mucho tiempo atrás y todavía lo sigue haciendo.

Solamente... Que ya no con la misma confianza que antes y duda que ese sentimiento se quite con el pasar de los años.

Ni ahora, ni nunca.


End file.
